A Wedding
by The Smashfriends
Summary: The alternative ending, this is the sad ending. Ummm....Rika choses Takato but...ummm..better read to know. The Chapter is called: I Wish That I Could Turn Back Time. A sad Rukato.
1. Chapter 1: Speak Now Or Forever Hold You...

A Wedding

By: Aerisakura

A/N: I didn't want to give away to much on the summary, so you have to read to find out more.

Prologue:

Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace.

_Today is the most important day in Rika Nonaka's life, today she will be marry to the "men of her life"…… and it's the worst day of mine because she is the woman of my dreams, the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life, and the men besides her on that altar is not me…._

_I've been in love with her since our times as Digimon Tamers, but I never tell her anything because I was to coward to do so and I was confused with my feelings for Jeri Katou-my best friend. Is just that I had these feelings for Jeri and I couldn't understand what kind of love was… I never had been in love and I mistook the feelings I had for her for the kind of love you have for a lover… but what confused me more was the feelings I had for Rika, and with time I figured it out, Jeri is like a sister to me and Rika is the woman I'm in love with, she is everything to me, but now she is there marrying Ryo Akiyama, and she never will know how I feel…._

_You could never guess how hard this is, been here pretending you are happy about something that is killing you inside….she looks so beautiful in her wedding dress… and I can't believe she is wearing a dress, and I wish she was wearing it for OUR wedding… but I'm not so lucky…_

_I can't stand this anymore…. I have to go….._

Takato stood up quietly and walked towards the exit of the church and when he was about to go out, the priest said:

"If there is someone that knows a for reason that these two shouldn't be married, may speak now or forever hold your peace"

Takato froze at those words and thought _'Should I?'_

*****************

A/N: Sorry but that's all for know, and I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm working with my friends in our others fics and for some other little inconveniences, anyway, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: What Should I Do?

A wedding

By: Aerisakura

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews.

**Crearulian**** Angel: Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.**

**Sugah**** high: I'm glad you like it, and sorry to ended like that but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, I like cliffhangers.**

]**Crystal****-eidolon: Sorry, Ryo was the first name that came to my mind, but now I have a good reason but it will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Anonymous 1: Sorry but, again, I like cliffhangers, and you are about to see what Takato is going to do.**

**Anonymous 2: Well, here is the next part. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: What Should I Do?

_'Should I?'_

Those were Takato's only thoughts as everyone in the church remained silent, waiting for the priest to continue, and as he was about to continue with the ceremony, Takato gulped and took his last chance…

"I….I do"

He said and instantly everyone in the church turned to look at him with surprised looks on their faces, Rika being more surprised than anyone.

And before the priest could ask Takato his reasons, Rika said "Why Takato?"

Takato looked around nervously, everyone eyes were on him.

_'I can't say it in front everyone'_

"Could I talk to you in private?" Takato managed to say.

Rika reluctantly nodded and indicated to Takato to go to the room near the altar. Ryo was about to protest when Rika turned to look at him and said "I will be back in a minute" and then left to the room where Takato was already waiting for her.

Takato was thinking how to tell her, he cursed himself for not telling her before and for now ruining her wedding, but it was his last chance to be with her. In that moment, she came in and she didn't look happy so before she could say anything, he said "Because I love you"

"What?" Rika said, her anger replaced by shock.

"I….I tried to say it before but I never got the courage and when I heard the priest ask that, I knew that this was my last chance to tell you so…." Takato said now looking at the floor.

"So you finally reunited your courage to say it on my wedding day and ruin it" Rika said recovering from the shock.

"I'm sorry Rika, but a part of me still hopes that you feel the same way" Takato said sadly, waiting for an answer.

Rika remained silent, she didn't know what to say now or how to feel. And Takato took her silence as her answer.

"I'm sorry Rika. I shouldn't have come here. I should have kept silent…. I hope you be happy" Takato said sadly as he left the room through a back door, leaving Rika alone with her thoughts.

And Rika remained silent, trying to sort out her feeling. A few years ago, she loved Takato but she was to afraid that he wouldn't correspond her feelings and lose him, and she was afraid that he could hurt her, and that's why she never said anything and now, she regret it. But what could she do now?

In that moment Ryo came in, wanting to know what was happening. He looked around for Takato, and when he didn't see him, he turned to Rika and said "Can we continue with out wedding?"

_'What should I do now? was all Rika could think._

_'Should I marry Ryo or….?'_

**********************

A/N: Sorry, I know is short, but I hope you had like it, and I will try to post the next and last chapter as soon as I can, now please let me now what you think and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking The Right Decisions

A wedding

By: Aerisakura

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but now here it is the third and last chapter, hope you like it and thanks for all your reviews, at the end I will be giving the personal thanks to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 3: Taking The Right Decisions

Takato was walking to nowhere special, he was thinking in the event that occurred just minutes ago. He had finally told Rika how he felt about her and all she did was remain silent, as if she did not cared at all what he just said, he would have preferred being yelled or being called stupid goggle-head even if he doesn't wear those goggles anymore, any insult would have been than the silence.

Takato felt tears treating to spill and closed his eyes to restrain them, he felt broken so he did the only thing he felt like doing and ran as fast as he could towards the only place he felt at peace.

"Are you alright? You look troubled Rika" Ryo said as walked towards Rika.

"I'm fine, just give a minute" Rika said before he could get to close.

"They had a schedule, you know" Ryo said jokingly.

"I told you to leave me alone Akiyama!" Rika said starting to get annoyed by his presence.

"Same old Rika" Ryo said smiling as he left the room.

Rika sighed, what was she supposed to do now, she was confused at what she was feeling right now, everything was confusing, she was supposed to love Ryo, after all she was about to marry him, but then, why was she feeling like following Takato and leave everything behind? 

She knew why, it was something that she never admit it to anyone, not even to herself even if deep inside her she knew it was true, but she hide it for fear, the fear of being hurt, fear of never seeing him again, the fear of losing the only friend that had to be close to her as much as Renamon had, and being with someone she didn't love was easy, in that way she wouldn't end hurt and she thought that with time she could get to love Ryo but that didn't happened, she did cared for him but not that much, not as much as she cared for _her goggle-head._

She was afraid of losing Takato but right now, that was what will happen, she will lose him, she will lose Takato, unless.. unless she do something about it. But what could she do? She couldn't just leave like that, right?

_'Same old Rika' she remembered Ryo saying that and as if in a cue, Ryo went inside the room again and she took a decision._

"Rika, you're ready?" Ryo asked and raised an eyebrow as Rika smiled.

"I'm sorry Ryo" Rika said and ran outside of the room through the same door that Takato had gone just minutes ago, leaving a very confused Ryo behind.

Takato was now in what used to be Guilmon's shed, he was crying softly, hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees. He whished that he had told her before. _'But what difference would that make if she doesn't love me back' Takato thought bitterly and just then he heard someone calling his name, it couldn't be who he thought it was since she was supposed to be getting married right now._

Rika had ran as fast as she could with a dress and high heels and she ran to the place she knew he would be, she knew that, since the Digimon had returned to their world, the place where Takato went when he felt sad or needed to be alone was what used to be Guilmon's shed, hoping that she was right, she called out his name. "Takato!"

When she didn't get an answer, she tried again, louder this time as she climbed up the stairs leading to the small shed. "Takato"

Takato heard his name being called again and this time closer, he couldn't be mistaken now, she was calling for him, He raised his head and saw Rika standing at the entrance.

"Takato" Rika said as she walked towards him, panting in tiredness.

Takato only blinked wondering if he was daydreaming or if this was real, and his doubts were answered when Rika seated next to him and hugged him, he could feel his cheeks burning and slowly he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Takato" Rika said resting her head on Takato's shoulder at last feeling happy and continued "Sorry I didn't tell you before but I was just to shocked, I never thought you would feel the same way that I do"

"Sorry I didn't tell you before but I was afraid that you would beat me up" Takato replied smiling and closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of having the woman he loves in his arms.

"That never stopped you before" Rika said also closing her eyes, Takato just smiled at that.

"What do we to now?" "I don't know" "Let's stay like this a while" "Ok. But just one more thing goggles, the next time you will tell me how you feel before I had to wear a dress"

****The End****

A/N: Ok. that was all, hope you have liked it, and I had planed another ending, a sad one-is not Rika decides to stay with Ryo, it was something different but at last minute I decide to leave it like this, I wouldn't have let Rika stay with Ryo and writing that part with Rika and Ryo was a little difficult since I really don't like Ryo, and I was going to write that Rika dumped him in a nastier way but my good side kicked in and well you read the result of that, anyway, review and let me know what you think.

Now, the thanks to those who reviewed:

**Twins999: Yeah, I remember you, good to see you around, and I do like cliffhangers read them and even more write them. Hope you had liked this chapter too.**

**DigiDestined of Courage: Well, as you already read Rika didn't stay with Ryo and…I really don't like Ryo so I wouldn't have let Rika stay with him. Thanks for reading and for your comments.**

**Sugah**** high: Sorry to have let you and everyone hanging like that, but now you already know what happened, hope you had liked it.**

**Rukato Fan: Well, it wouldn't have been nice of Rika to kill Takato and…did I mention that I don't like Ryo, if I didn't I do it now, I don't like him, so she wouldn't have married him, unless I write it as a very bad joke.**

**The Future Queen: Yeah Rukato Rules, I'm glad you like it and thanks for reading, hope you had liked how the twist was solved.**

**Scotty Baril: Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.**

**TaDah: I'm glad you liked my fic, hope this chapter had been good too, and thanks for adding this fic to your page.**

One last thing, my friends and I want to know what of this fics you like more, because we _might write a sequel:_

*Cupidmon & Kero

*You got a friend in me

*It's a summer love

*Rika's dilemma

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 Sad ending: I Wish That I Coul...

A wedding

By: Aerisakura

A/N: This is the sad ending, my friend Freak convinced me to post this chapter only in our page but I decided to post it here to see how it goes, I liked more the happy ending but…anyway read and tell me what you think. And before I forget, thanks to The Future Queen and SerpentTreize for reading it at our page, and again at the end I will be giving the personal thanks to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Komm Susser Tod" (I used **just some fragments that go well with this chapter).**

Chapter 3 (Sad ending): I Wish That I Could Turn Back Time

_'What should I do now? was all Rika could think._

_'Should I marry Ryo or….?' Rika was troubled, not knowing what to do, she looked at Ryo who was expecting her answer._

He seemed impatient and Rika thought _'Could I really be happy with Ryo?'_

*******************

**_I know, I know I've let you down_**

**_I've been a fool to myself_**

**_I thought I could_**

**_Live for no one else_**

Takato was walking to nowhere special, he was thinking in the events that occurred just minutes ago. He had finally told Rika how he felt about her, he had opened his heart to her and all she did was remain silent, as if she did not cared at all what he just said, he would have preferred being yelled or being called stupid goggle-head even if he doesn't wear those goggles anymore, any insult would have been than the silence. And now he was sorry, he regrets what he just did.

_'She must love Ryo and now I have ruined her wedding' Takato thought sadly._

**_But now through all the hurt and pain_**

**_It's time for me to respect_**

**_The ones you love_**

**_Mean more than anything_**

Takato felt tears treating to spill and closed his eyes to restrain them, he felt broken so he did the only thing he felt like doing and ran as fast as he could towards the only place he felt at peace.

Takato soon arrived to what used to be Guilmon's shed and seated in the floor, he could no longer held the tears, he cried, he cried his heart out, it was impossible to be with Rika now, she didn't loved him and he couldn't stay and see her marrying another, that would hurt to much, he only could hope for her to be happy with Ryo, even when he wished with all his heart that it could be him who gave her that happiness.

_'But that is not possible, she loves Ryo' Takato thought bitterly._

**_So with sadness in my heart_**

**_I feel the best thing I could do_**

**_Is end it all_**

**_And leave forever_**

*******************

_'Could I be really happy with Ryo?' Rika asked herself again, she knew the answer, she would never be happy with him, she only would be the old Rika hiding her emotions from everyone, even from herself. She knew who was the one she loved but… what would she tell Ryo._

"Are you alright? You look troubled Rika, did affect you whatever Takato told you?" Ryo said as walked towards Rika.

"I just need to think so just give a minute" Rika said before he could get to close and looked away not wanting to look at his eyes or answer his question.

"He finally told you, didn't he?" Ryo said with a serious tone.

"You knew?" Rika asked surprised.

"Well… no but what else could have he told you to make you be like this" Ryo said walking closer to her.

Rika just closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind _'I wish I could turn back time, I wouldn't have hided my feeling like I did, I wouldn't have been such a coward, I just thought that Takato would never feel the same, he seemed more interested in Jeri than me, I was afraid to be hurt, to hear him say he didn't love me, to hear him said that the best thing they could do was not seeing each other anymore, I was afraid of losing his friendship, he was the first person that tried to be my friend and I didn't want to lose him, but that's what just happened now, I have lost him, if I don't go after him… I will lose him…. I.. I don't know what to do..'_

Ryo sighed braking Rika's train of thought and said "You should go after him Rika, I understand"

"Thanks" Rika said smiled and left but not before giving a hug to Ryo who smiled back and said "No prob" And with that Rika left running as fast as she could wearing a dress and high heels.

*******************

Takato was still crying and sobbing, he was now hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees.

_'I wish I could go back in time. Maybe if I had told her earlier how I felt….no, that wouldn't have mattered, she doesn't love' Takato thought and started to cry harder._

**_What's done is done, it feels so bad_**

**_What once was happy now is sad_**

**_I'll never love again_**

**_My world is ending_**

*******************

Rika was running as fast as she could and thought in going to the first place that came to her mind, the park-at what used to be Guilmon's shed, she was sure that Takato was there, she tried to ran faster and crossed the street but she didn't saw the car coming at full speed…

"_Takato…."__ Rika whispered with tears rolling down her face, she felt so tired, how much she wanted to close her eyes and rest, the agonizing pain was starting to fade._

'I didn't…… got to tell him….. that I lov…' was the last thought in Rika's mind before closing her eyes and rest forever.

**_It all returns to nothing, it all comes_**

**_Tumbling down, tumbling down_**

**_Tumbling down_**

*******************

_"Takato…."_

Takato raised his head, he thought to have heard someone calling his name, he looked around but saw no one but not to far he could hear now sirens and for some reason he felt like going to see what was happening.

He ran towards the noise and saw a crowd of people near the ambulance. He felt his heart racing for some reason that he couldn't explain, and he felt the need to make his way trough the people and see what was happening.

And when he was in front of the crowd, his heart stopped, lying on the ground was Rika, the paramedics were now carrying her on the stretcher towards the ambulance and Takato went with her.

**_It all returns to nothing, I just keep_**

**_Letting me down, letting me down_**

**_Letting me down_**

*******************

_'I wish I could go back in time and had never told her, this is my fault' Takato thought sadly as he saw her coffin being buried, tears fell freely down his face as well as everyone around._

Takato closed his eyes not bearing to see her family crying the same that all his friends and most than all, not daring to see how she was being buried.

Slowly and one after one, the people attending to the burial, left. Takato felt a hand resting on his shoulder and opened his eyes to meet Ryo's sad ones. Ryo just gave a nod and left Takato alone.

Takato couldn't stand it anymore and fell on his knees crying in despair.

**_In my heart of hearts,_**

**_I know that I called never love again_**

**_I've lost everything_**

**_Everything_**

**_That matters to me,_**

**_Matter in this world_**

_'This is all my fault, this is all my fault' Takato cried with all the pain in his heart, he would never see her again, no one would ever see her again __'And it is all my fault, I wish that I could turn back time'_

**_I wish that I could turn back time_**

**_Cos_****_ now all the guilt is mine_**

The End

A/N: So…what do you think? Like I said I liked more the happy ending even when some emotions are better explained in here….

I made Rika hug Ryo *shudders*….

One last thing…. Please don't kill me, in fact I had planed 3 different endings, the happy one, this one and the third that ended in Ryuki-I only had the idea of how write it but never dared to actually write it and Rika hugging Ryo was the most I could write of the as a couple *shudders again*. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think. R&R.

**_"There are no sad endings, it's just that the writer doesn't tell what happened next, but the story goes on"-_****_Blake_********_Falls_****_, _****_Twin Falls_********_Idaho_****_._**

****

And now,** the personal thanks to the reviewers:******

**Rukato Fan: Thanks. It's good to know that you liked the other ending…and can't really tell that "hope you like this one", anyway, keep reading our fics and we'll try to update sooner just that now, my friends and I are working in a horror fic, recollecting tales and.. well, the are much more lazier than me.**

**DigiDestined of Courage: Thanks a lot for your comments, -_-;;; I kill Rika…keep reading and Rukato Forever!**

**The Future Queen: Thanks again for reading this chapter and for your comments about this and the last one, that fic you pick is my fave too, but until now Cupidmon & Kero is winning. Thanks again and keep reading.**

**TaDah: Thanks and, well this is not a happy ending so…I don't think it be sweet, keep reading.**

SerpentTreize: Thanks again for your comments…yeah she didn't got to tell him and poor Takato… Thanks for visiting our page, and I'm glad too that my brain didn't got to think of a Ryuki. Keep reading our fics and I think Cupidmon & Kero will have the sequel but it will take a while.


End file.
